This invention relates to automotive fuel pumps and, more particularly, to a control valve for use in a fuel pump to prevent fuel leakage.
One problem with automotive fuel pumps is leakage which may occur, for example, when the rear end of a front engine mounted automobile is elevated with respect to the front end. In such an instance, a positive head of fuel builds up between the automobile's fuel tank and the fuel pump to which it is connected and the resultant pressure may produce leakage through the pump. As a consequence, the fuel leaking to the carburetor or the engine causes flooding. Further, there is danger that if leakage through the fuel pump occurs as the result of an accident, i.e. if the vehicle overturns, a fire may result. Conventional check valves of the type normally found in automotive fuel pumps do not solve this problem because they are not designed to resist fuel flow in the normal direction of flow through the pump. Further, such valves are subject to sticking and corrosion.